The Ash and Cam Music Meme
by otakuandproud123
Summary: Because I haven't uploaded enough of these.


**A/N: Wheee another music meme~ Except this meme is for AshxCam because I don't upload enough fanfiction for that pairing. :I But can music memes be counted as fanfiction? o_o BRAIN EXPLOSION. *goes off to write legitimate fanfiction***

* * *

_**Romeo and Cinderella – doriko**_

* * *

"Please don't bite down too hard," Ash whispered. Cam smiled into his shoulder, illuminated only by the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Oh, you know I'd never do that," Cam replied. He nibbled at the tender skin softly and sucked slightly, leaving a small hickey, which his lover gasped at. Ash would be able to cover it with an ordinary shirt. Cam laid a kiss on the love bite. After that, he moved up to kiss Ash gently on the lips.

"Are you alright?" Cam asked, breaking the kiss. Ash had his eyes screwed slightly shut, but he opened them at the sound of Cam's voice.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I'm just, ah… um, I'm just preparing myself."

Cam smiled, noting the slight blush on Ash's cheeks. To Ash, his smiles were the most beautiful sights in the world because they lit up his face and made the emerald-eyed young man positively glow with happiness. They were actually pretty rare, but they'd been showing up more often since Cam and Ash got into a relationship.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**World is Mine – ryo**_

* * *

"You don't treat me good enough!" Ash burst out, crossing his arms and pouting. Cam raised an eyebrow. Maybe Ash had been hanging around his little sister too much, and she was beginning to rub off on him. He didn't even bother with the grammatical error in the sentence, knowing that Ash had probably made it on purpose.

"Oh?" Cam asked, a note of condescending in his voice. Ash nodded vigorously, his beret bobbing up and down. It almost fell off, Cam noted.

"So how should I treat you then?" he continued, smirking a little bit. Cam preferred to smirk more than smile if he wasn't wearing a poker face.

Ash was silent for a few moments.

"Buy me more presents, give me more flowers, and treat me… um… treat me… treat me like _royalty_!"

* * *

_**Nice Guys – Nigahiga and kevjumba**_

* * *

Cam wasn't expecting Ash to come to their date dressed like a hoodlum. He himself had come in his best suit.

"You look like a hoodlum," Cam told Ash as they entered the fancy restaurant. The inside of it smelled great – there was the scent of pasta, juicy steaks, and, even though it was evening, freshly roasted coffee. It made Cam's mouth water a little bit.

When they got to the table, Cam had expected Ash to pull out the chair for him. Usually, Cam wore the pants in the relationship, but the pair had decided that today, Ash would be the dominant male and Cam, as much as he hated to admit it, would be the woman.

Of course, when having dinner, the male always pulls out the seat for the female. Tonight must have been different since Ash _did_ pull out a chair, but then he promptly sat down on it instead of allowing Cam to take a seat. Cam frowned.

"You're no gentleman," Cam teased, sitting down. Ash just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Neither are you, asshole," Ash replied rather crudely.

"_Ash!_" Cam responded in a shocked tone. His boyfriend never used language like that, especially if they were in public!

Ash seemed to realize what he just said, but if he had, the only indication he showed was a simple shrug. "Can't help myself, baby. It's what gangstas like me do."

Cam cradled his head in his hands. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_**Meltdown – Iroha(sasaki)**_

* * *

Ash kicked weakly in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

The nightmare was something that kept on popping up over the past few days. Ash couldn't remember much of it, but one of the key elements had himself strangling Cam, his lover, with his own bare hands. The rest of it was pretty much what you could only call a blur. After all, ordinary humans don't remember many of their dreams in general, and Ash was one of those.

A small bead of sweat ran down his face, and Ash woke up with a shout. He just sat there silently for a few moments, calmly composing himself and trying to catch his breath. After that had passed, Ash brought up a large, calloused hand – Lillian sometimes called them yaoi hands, but to tell the truth, neither Cam nor Ash knew what yaoi hands were – and ran it through his brownish-blond hair, mussed up and tangled from sleep. He took a deep breath, then looked at both his hands. Then he looked to the side, where his lover was snoring peacefully, blissfully unaware of his boyfriend's troubles, alive and clearly not strangled.

_Thank Goddess_, Ash thought, laying back down on the bed. He'd almost confused fantasy for reality there for a second.

* * *

_**Melt – ryo**_

* * *

Cam was blushing. He was blushing because Ash was holding a large, black umbrella over his head and staying very close to Cam in the process. The rain was pouring down all around them and making it seem as though Ash and Cam were the only two people in the world.

Of course, it should have been Cam holding the umbrella. After all, he was the taller one in the relationship. He was also the dominant male. At least, he should be, according to Lillian. How stereotypical.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. His voice snapped Cam out of his thoughts. Lately, it seemed as though Cam kept on getting lost in his thoughts. They were like stars that hadn't been formed into constellations, like a new country that still had to be explored to Cam. He didn't know why he had them, but he didn't push them away. Instead, he welcomed them. Now, though, wasn't the time for foolish, unhelpful thoughts. Cam shook his head and smiled down at Ash.

"No, nothing's wrong," he said. "I'm just a little cold, that's all.

* * *

_**Imitation Black – Natsu-P**_

* * *

It was raining. Cam didn't have an umbrella over his head. In occasions like these – funerals, that is – Ash brought the umbrella. By force of habit, Cam had left his umbrella at home. That would have to change. After all, this was Ash's funeral.

Cam blamed himself for leaving the house. If he'd just stayed, like Ash asked, they wouldn't be standing here in the graveyard. And then, when he'd come home, Ash was hanging from the ceiling fan.

Ash had shown no prior indication to being depressed. Sure, there was a bit of self-deprecation, and sometimes he didn't smile at jokes like he usually did, but still. He didn't self-harm, he didn't tell anyone about it. Why he didn't realize it earlier was the question to Cam.

Nathan was reading aloud from the bible. Phillip was standing to Cam's left. Laney was on his right side, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Cam glared at Phillip. He knew why the red-head was here. See, Phillip was in love with Ash as well.

* * *

**Aaand I'll stop here because it's 11:44 at night and I'm fruking tired. C:**

***points up* LOOK! SMUT! 8D Or close enough, anyway. I still need to get the courage to actually write the big bang. And then it just needs to marinate in my fanfiction folder long enough, tempting me to post it and mocking me with its very presence. **_**Post me, Nathalie, you know you want tooooo. **_**And then I'll get the courage to post it, albeit very hesitantly.**

**As for the end, I couldn't stop myself. It was like my fingers had puppet strings tied to them. I'm probably gonna get a few bad reviews for that, aren't I. *Nathalie softly cries herself to sleep.***

**Also, my timing probably needs a little work. Not cool, brain. Not. Cool.**

**-Otaku **


End file.
